Argosy Media
Background: Argosy Media distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Grandma Studios, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. As early as 1978, it has started making their own TV movies and television shows. During the 1980s, a limited number of Orion movies listed Argosy Media Home Video as their distributor. Argosy Media also distributed ITC shows and some shows produced by BBC, Oval Productions, and Sony as well. From 2009 through April 21, 2010, and from early 2012 to the present, most releases from Argosy Media were distributed by Blake Television. In 1982, cartoonist Ellen Peck created the famous cat that Argosy used throughout the '80s, the '90s, half of the 2000s and late 2007 to the present day,and served as a mascot officially in 1989. Ellen Peck named the cat Aaron by the time the cat was created. Aaron was voiced by Ellen Peck in pre-2000, then Lewis Jones in 2000-2007, and from late 2007 to the present, he is voiced by Rick Buckley. Anyway, on August 30, 2009, Blake Media bought The Argosy Entertainment Company and its subsidiaries from Corus Entertainment for $75,000,000. Blake Media has a joint venture with Viacom, that produces all Nickelodeon shows. Viacom also allows Blake Media to show Nickelodeon shows on the Blake Channel, Argosy, and all channels that Blake Media owns. But, as of April 21, 2010, Creativity Media bought Argosy after Blake Media agreed to sell AEC for US$10,000,000 after Blake Media was being threatened to be bought-out by NBCUniversal. However, In 2011, Blake Media was bought and folded into the James Michael-Elaine Cherry Corporation, however The Blake Channel still exists as a major television network. But in 2012, Blake Media repurchased itself, eventually bringing back Blake Media to when it was in 2009 by making an agreement with Creativity Media that AEC would be a joint venture between the two large companies. Aaron even has his own TV show called The Aaron Show on The Blake Channel. The cute little ditty from the 4th logo is very popular that it's used logos with Aaron in it. It is known as "Aaron's Ditty". This company was founded in March 26, 1973, and the stylized "A" had been Argosy Media's official off-screen logo since 1975, though seen on-screen in logos 1, 10, 11, 12, and 14. On March 26, 2013, Argosy Media will be celebrating a special 40th anniversary with new logo. Currently, Argosy Media purchased the Post-1983 Videomagic library. Logo 1: (1975-1978) Nicknames: "The Big A", "Argosy in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see 2 triangles and a circle arranged to look like the letter A zoom up to the screen. "argosy media" flashes in below. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a generic fanfare. Variations: On ITC programs, "and" fades in below. Availability: Extremely rare; was seen on Farthest Reaches, which last aired with this logo on the Argosy Channel on December 18th, 1981. It can also be seen on the "Argosy Archives" channel, but expect a Blake Media logo or a Creativity Media logo after it, because Blake Media and Creativity Media currently distributes all Argosy productions. Scare Factor: High with the generic fanfare, none for the ending theme. But if the ITC "Spinning Diamonds of Doom" follows it, the scare factor may rise a bit. Logo 2: (1978-1980) Nickname: "Argosy in Space II" Logo: Same as the last logo, except "argosy media" has 2 red lines on top and bottom of the text, and there's no white underline in it. Plus, there is no "A". Trivia: This logo was made coinciding with Argosy Media's 5th anniversary. FX/SFX: Only the stars are moving. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show, but only 2 times the previous logo's music plays. Availability: Extremely rare; was seen on the premieres Camp Daisy, Road Rash, and Revenge of Sarah, two days before this logo was retired. It can also be found on the "Argosy Archives" channel, but again, expect a Blake Media or a Creativity Media logo afterwards. Extinct for the variant with blue lines. Scare Factor: Medium. Logo 3: (1980-1983) Nickname: "Backwards NBC Chimes" Logo: On a shady green-black gradient background, the word "Argosy" flips in, letter by letter. "Media" fades below, in the font used for the Key Video logo. The whole thing sparkles. Music/Sounds: A reverse version of the 3 NBC chimes. Then a drumbeat is heard. Variations: *''Long Tail Kitty (1983-1991) had the byline "A Service Trademark of Argosy Media Affiliates, Inc". *''Bright Idea had the byline "A Division of Argosy Media Affiliates, Inc." *On Feelin' Blue, the background is blue gradient and the text is yellow. This variant is plastered by the 2013 Argosy Media logo on TV, but it is retained on the Feelin' Blue VHS releases: Feelin' Blue: Volume 1 (1987), Feelin' Blue: Volume 2 (1988), Feelin' Blue: Volume 3 (1989), and Feelin' Blue: The Lost Episodes (1991). Availability: Has rare written all over it. You can see it on videotapes of Bright Idea distributed by IVE. Like the past two logos, it can also be seen on the "Argosy Archives" channel, but... You know, I think we've already gotten to the point. No need to say it anymore. Scare Factor: None. Logo 4: (late-1982/early-1983-1988, 1989-December 31, 2004) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, photos and videos of the Open Sores variant will not be allowed on this site. Nicknames: "Aaron", "Aaron and the Flag" Logo: On a white background, we see Aaron from the Argosy Pictures logo. Attached to his tail is a flag saying the word "Argosy". "Media" is at the bottom of the screen. There is also "A Division of Argosy Entertainment". Variants: *On very early episodes of Open Sores, Aaron bleeds to the ground. *On Aaron's Minigame Central for NES, Aaron is in 8-bit, and only "ARGOSY" is below. The title music plays. *On Aaron's Camping Trip, Aaron is in the night sky using a flashlight. *On 1999-2004 episodes of Orange Gus, Aaron's eyes are now black with a white pupil. Also, from 2000-2004, the byline reads "Argosy Media is a Corus Entertainment Company" with the Corus logo on the left of the byline. *A different version exists in which the background is light blue and the word "Media" is dark yellow. Even though Aaron's design was changed in 1999, this variant still used his original design with green eyes until the logo was retired at the end of 2004. The light blue variant was bylineless until 2000, when the byline "A Corus Entertainment Company" was added to the lgoo. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty (a.k.a. Aaron's Ditty). Availability: Can be seen on shows from the era. This logo is also seen on 1989-1997 episodes of Cooking Cat. and 1996-2004 episodes of Orange Gus. Scare Factor: None. Low for the'' Open Sores'' version. Luckily, this version has been plastered by the next logo. The cels are repainted on 1999-2004 episodes of Orange Gus. Logo 5: (1988-1993) Nicknames: "Aaron Swimming", "Aaron At The Beach" Logo: We see Aaron sometimes in a swimsuit floating in water, holding a sign reading "Argosy Media", while a crab is grabbing Aaron's tail. He says "Hey! That's my tail!" Trivia: This was the first logo that Aaron spoke. Music/Sounds: Seagulls with the cute little ditty from logo 4, but a more tropical style, then Aaron saying the line. Open Sores had a 6 note theme. Some shows have the end theme over it, with a voiceover saying "In association with Argosy Media", then Aaron's line. On the Scary Films variant, a really dramatic music, then the normal music. Variant: On Scary Films-produced shows of the time, Aaron is replaced by an angry, yet goofy and funny looking, cat named Benny, with a crocodile biting his tail instead of a crab, and the sign reads "Scary Films," then the angry cat drowns and Aaron comes up, holding the sign from the normal logo with the crab swimming up and grabbing Aaron's tail. Availability: Uncommon. But this logo is seen on the first episode of The Aaron Show (1993-2006). Scare Factor: None. This is a cute logo. Low to medium for the Scary Films Variant. Logo 6: (1993-1996, December 1997-August 31, 2004) Nicknames: "Aaron's Skates", "Roller Skates", "Poor Aaron" Logo: We see Aaron from the previous logo, although this time he is roller skating along a highway. He passes three cars and then crashes into a tree. "Argosy Media Entertainment" with a purple line fades in below. "An Argosy Entertainment Company" appears below the title. A copyright date appears afterward. Music/Sounds: A flute tune, three honks, someone saying "WATCH OUT!", Aaron saying "What?" and then a cartoon-style CRASH as the he hits the tree. We then hear the cute little ditty from logo 4 while Aaron moans. The ending theme could play over it. Variations: *On Long Tail Kitty, the logo is still and over the credits. *On Kendra's Krib, he is distracted by a human female teenager and then crashes into the tree. *On Orange Gus, he crashes into a lamppost. Also, Aaron's fur color is darker than usual. *On Library Matters, he roller skates on a bridge over a lake and crashes into, surprisingly, a brick building. *There is a shorter version where Aaron racing past the cars is taken out. *A nighttime version exists on the cancelled pilot Sneaky and the Alley Cats. *A shortened version with no vocals or music has new animation of Aaron running into a tree. *On Foxy Entertainment programs, Aaron is replaced by a fox. *On a 1995 episode of Farthest Reaches and the cancelled pilot Dumb Reasons, the logo proceeds as normal, until someone says "WATCH OUT!", then we see that the tree's size is smaller than normal. Aaron then jumps over the tree and he stops. Afterwards, he looks at the camera and says "I did not crash this time, but hey, it was worth it!". Finally, the company's name, byline, and copyright information fade in as usual. *On shows co-produced with Scary Films, such as "Benny's Evil Adventures" and "Open Sores: Fast Forward", Aaron is replaced by Benny who crashes into a toxic chemical drum. *On the Argosy Media Mousetrap Reel (containing works done by Argosy and some of their logos), the logo is off center because of tape distortion. *On the 2004 VHS release of "One of Us Can Save Kids", Aaron's eyes are black with a white pupil, he roller skates in New York City and crashes into, surprisingly, the UNICEF headquarters. (UNICEF co-produced the pilot and is the co-distributor of all the VHS and DVD releases of the pilot) Availability: Not quite uncommon, but not quite common, either. Programs like Cookie Jar TV (airs on CBS) and Discovery Family air Long Tail Kitty and Orange Gus, so you can see it. This logo can also be seen on 1997-2000 episodes of Cooking Cat, and 1993-2004 episodes of Farthest Reaches. Trivia: This logo recycles footage from the first episode of The Aaron Show in 1993: Aaron's Skates. The cels are re-painted and placed onto a different background on Orange Gus. Scare Factor: Low, unless you don't like cats crashing. Logo 7: (1996-December 31, 2000) Nicknames: "Bowling Ball", "Give Me A Strike Baby!", "Aaron Bowling" Logo: We see Aaron in logos 4, 5, and 6 on against a blue BG. This time, he's bowling. Aaron shouts "Come on, gimme a strike baby!" When the bowling ball hits the pins, the words "Argosy Media" pop up in a cartoonish style wiggling around, While Aaron shouts "YES!", "An Argosy Entertainment Company" appears below the words. Also, a copyright appears. Music: The sound of a bowling ball hitting bowling pins and after that, the cute ditty from logo 4. Variations: *''California Design had the bowling ball colored fushia. *''New Science of the Unthinkable ''had a still shot of the finished logo. *On productions created by Summit Entertainment that are distributed by Argosy Media at the time, while the end theme of the show plays, the bowling sounds and Aaron shouting are intact. *The pilot of ''The Godbuilder ''had the logo off center because of tape distortion. *The logo is cut short on the failed pilot called ''One of Us Can Save Kids. Availability: Common, can be seen on shows of the era (such as logomaster123's Kiddie Shows). Scare Factor: Low, the cat speaking may surprise you. Logo 8: (Late 1999-early 2000, January 1, 2001-December 31, 2002) By this time, the Argosy Entertainment Company had been mostly discontinued when they were bought outright by Corus Entertainment, which kept the ARGOSY MEDIA name. '' '' Nicknames: "Celebration", "New Millennium", "Black-eyed Aaron" Logo: Inside a red, white, yellow and blue circle on a black BG, we see the familiar cat (now has different eyes) pop out of it, arms outstretched. Suddenly, CGI confetti falls from the top of the screen and "Argosy Media" fades in in a cursive font. Aaron then says his famous line, "Best known for it's purr-fect TV shows, TV movies, high quality, and me, Aaron, it's the one and only, Argosy Media!" Variations: *In some shows, the white bits of the circle are pink. One show is Revenge of Sarah. *In late 1999/early 2000, the words "CELEBRATING 25 YEARS OF" were seen above "Argosy Media". Aaron says "Celebrating 25 years, of the one and only, Argosy Media!". Find this variant on 1999 episodes of The Aaron Show. *For the logo's second official year (2001, even though the logo actually debuted in 1999), the words "CELEBRATING THE NEW MILLENNIUM" were seen below "Argosy Media". Aaron says "Argosy Media, celebrating the new millennium!". It is in a darker shade than usual due to film detoriation or a mistake at the Argosy Studios. *There is an extremely rare variant where above Argosy Media it says, "CELEBRATING THE NEW MILLENNIUM AND 25 YEARS OF". It is usually plastered on syndication and DVD by the normal logo. *The logo sometimes would be still. *On The Aaron Show,'' Aaron is holding yellow, red, and green balloons. *A rare short version one was made for him to only say "Argosy Media!". This was seen on the series premiere of ''My Bedroom is Freaking Out ''with World Wide Web Television. However, season 2 has the regular logo. *On ''Aaron the Cat: The Video Game for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation, Aaron says nothing. Also, this logo is still. *On An Aaron Christmas, the logo is bylineless. "MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM" is above "Argosy Media", and Aaron is wearing a Santa hat. *On Aaron's Halloween, Aaron is dressed up as a ghost and the confetti is in Halloween colors (orange, purple, yellow and red), plus the white bits of the circle are sky blue. *On Jeff's Pancakes, Billy the Whale, and the cancelled pilot Pee World, as well as programs that Argosy co-produced with Scary Films, there is a Scary Films version of this logo with Benny and four circles with devil horns. *On Foxy Entertainment shows, Aaron is replaced with a fox. *On the failed pilot "The nWo Super Show", Aaron wears a pair of sunglasses, a nWo 4 Life T-shirt, and a black bandana with the nWo logo on it, and extra copyright info reading: "nWo, New World Order, WCW, nWo 4 Life, and other names and likenesses are registered trademarks, trademarks, and service marks of World Championship Wrestling and Time Warner-TBS" is seen. *On "Aaron, Benny, and Foxy's Great Adventure", Aaron, Benny, and Foxy are all in the circle. *On the Argosy Golden Collection VHS tapes of "Open Sores", Aaron bleeds all over the logo. *On Felicia Entertainment shows and the Puyo Puyo comedy film "Amitie in New England", Aaron is replaced by a brown and white anthro catgirl named "Felicia" who is Aaron's older sister, she says "Felicia Entertainment!" instead of the Argosy Media name, and the text reads "Felicia Entertainment". Music: A snap when the cat pops out, tons of party blowers blowing when the confetti starts to fall out and at the end, the cute little ditty from logo 4 in piano plays while the cat is talking. In Orange Gus has an jazzy piano tune is played when Aaron talks. Availability: Common for 2000 and 2002, slightly more common for 2001. This logo made its debut in the Argosy 2000 (also known as Argosy Media Remastered) series on the "Argosy Kidz & Teenz" channel, which is from 1999, and the "25 Years" variant was beautifully restored on the 2007 DVD and Blu-ray releases of the Argosy 2000 films, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment; ironically enough, current reruns of this series aren't so lucky; except for "Aaron's Great Adventure," this logo was plastered with either the DinosaurGuy Network, ABC Television, or the later Argosy Media logos on reruns. Robyn's Journey kept the "Millennium 25" logo when it was released on video and DVD, so you can see it on there. On "Boomerang", Cooking Cat ''and ''The Aaron Show ''has this logo intact. The "25 years" and "New millennium" variant was seen on ''The Aaron Show with balloons, these variants were sadly plastered with the 2006 logo! These variants thankfully were restored for DVD and Blu-Ray in 2011. The rare short version can be seen on My Bedroom is Freaking Out ''for season 1, but replaced by the 2003 logo on the VHS release ''Argosy Media: An Aaron Specialty with Long Tail Kitty and My Bedroom is Freaking Out!. It was restored on DVD releases though. This logo was also used to plaster the 1982 SNAS, Inc. logo on current prints of the Puyo Puyo comedy films The Mansion of Yu & Rei and Amitie in Crazy Planet as well. Scare Factor: Same as before. Logo 9: (January 1, 2003-August 2006) Nickname: "Celebrating 30 Years", "Aaron in the Zero", "The Big A Ball" Logo: In the 0''' of a huge "'''30", we see the 80s and 90s version of Aaron, except he's lounging. His tail, which is dangling down from the 0', is carrying a flag reading "Years of...". The "argosy media" text is seen below, shining. 80's and 90's Aaron then says "Argosy Media, celebrating 30 years of purr-fect entertainment!". Music: Two triumphant notes followed by the cute little ditty from logo four. Variations: *On productions with Sony Pictures, which normally edits out Argosy Media logos, ''Young Rich ''keeps this logo intact,'' except they inserted a "Produced in association with" line below "argosy media". *"Celebrating Over" was seen above the "30" in 2004-2005. Two versions exist, the filmed version has the text in New Courier font, the videotaped version has the text stretched and in orange. *On productions that are produced with Nelvana, The Argosy Cat turns into the Nelvana logo. *On seasons 3-6 of My Bedroom is Freaking Out, the logo is swirling around in the zero, it has a rainbow background, and Aaron speaks "Huh?" instead of his usual lines *On a rerun of Farthest Reaches, the music from the first logo is played due to sloppy editing. *On direct-to-video releases, the zero is a square and fast food hamburgers is inside. You can hear Aaron (who is offscreen) saying "Yum, yum, yum." *Starting in 2005, 30 is changed to either a red ball with the Big A on it, or Aaron in a circle. Availability: Common. But the Nelvana variant is rare as it is plastered more in the USA than it is in Canada. The MBiFO ''variant is so rare that it was plastered on DVD and VHS releases by the 10th logo. Scare Factor: Same as logo 8. Low to Medium for the ''MBiFO ''variant because of the swirly rainbow background. Logo 10: (September 2006-early 2008) Nicknames: "No Aaron", "The Big A II" Logo: On a white or shady blue background, we see two triangles and a circle merge to form the Argosy Media logo, styled like that in the 70s; It shines, then "'argosy media" swoops down from the top of the screen. As soon it is done, the background turns white or shady blue. Sometimes "entertainment" or "entertainment company, inc." appears under "argosy media". Music: A short fanfare. The logo can have the ending theme over it. Variant: On reruns of Revenge of Sarah ''of the era, Aaron comes in and says to the logo, "Screw you, big A! Screw You! I'm the mascot here, for god's sake!", then kicks it, however, Aaron stubs his toe in the process. He jumps off-screen holding his foot while howling in pain. The music is the cute little ditty due to Aaron's appearance. Look for this variant on Argosy Adultz. Availability: Rare. Can occasionally be seen on PBS and Argosy Adultz. The rerun ''Revenge of Sarah variant is seen on the last episode of The Aaron Show (1993-2006) but "for god's sake!" was taken out, though his mouth syncs it. Also seen on the final season of My Bedroom is Freaking Out. Scare Factor: *None, you'll just be annoyed by the lack of Aaron which has graced the Argosy Media name for 23 years since Aaron was created. *Low for the Revenge of Sarah variant. Logo 11: (Late 2007/early 2008 - 2011) By this time, Argosy Media had millions of responses to return Aaron. As a result, Argosy Media and it's employees did. Also, AEC re-gained control of Argosy Media, but Corus still owned AEC. In 2009, Blake Media bought the company and made huge profit from it. On April 21, 2010, Argosy announced that Creativity Media bought AEC after Blake Media nearly got bought out by NBCUniversal. Nicknames: "The Cute Cat Returns!", "Flags with Letters", "Live Action Aaron" Logo: On a white BG, we see a flag wave with the letter "A" on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter "R" on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to reveal the flags have spelled "ARGOSY". Then "media" Fades In Under the Flags. A live-action version of Aaron walks in. He looks around and sits on an imaginary line between him and the flags. Aaron meows once. After he meows, the flags stop waving. A byline which says "an aec company, a division of blake media"* appears. Aaron then says his 2001-2002 line. He then does a backflip. Starting in May 2010, the "Big A" flag appears first. Variants: *During the first official year of this logo (2008, even though it actually debuted in late 2007), the text "CELEBRATING" in gold appears above the logo. The cartoon version of Aaron is sitting in the "5" of a large blue "35". He is holding a flag that says "years of" in his tail above the company name. He says, "Argosy Media, celebrating 35 years of great entertainment...", kicks the 3 to fall down to reveal a silver 2, over it the words " And Celebrating" in silver are there, under the "25" being the orange name, "Aaron", and Aaron continues his line, "...and 25 years of me, Aaron!". *On LOL Cartoons ''and ''The Kute Kittens, a Scottish Fold kitten walks in, mutters to him self, and stomps lots of times on Aaron until he's too weak to move, then says Aaron's line. After that, he looks at the camera saying, "No more Aaron! Just end the show!" On the LOL Cartoons episode "The $1,000,000 Pet Shop" and the Kute Kittens episodes "Bouncy Fun" and "Cats and Dogs", after "Just end the show!" he says "Poor Aaron...". As he says that, Aaron gets back up, and after the Fold says "Poor Aaron...", Aaron runs and yells, "NO!" and crashes into the camera, smashing the screen. Then he falls off, and we see whatever logo would appear at the end. *Starting in April 2010, "an aec company, a division of creativity media" appears instead, due to Creativity buying Argosy. *A shorter version of the logo exists. FX: The cat talking and the byline fading in. Music: A triumphant fanfare, then a couple of drum beats, and then a brass-and-string version of the cute little ditty from logo 4. It could also have the ending theme over it, or only Aaron speaking. Availability:Common. Can be seen on Argosy-produced shows on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and more. Can also be seen on reruns of the Argosy 2000 (plastering the 8th logo) and Argosy '90s series on the D-Guy Network. Scare Factor: Same as logos 6-9. For people who are used to the cat talking, none. Logo 12: (2011-March 26, 2013) By this time, Creativity was beginning to try to protect Argosy from buyout from Colour Cookie Inc. Creativity won, but they had to gain thousands of dollars/pounds to save it from Colour Cookie's buyout. A year later, Blake Media (which had recently bought itself from Michael-Cherry Corporation) made an agreement with Creativity Media that Argosy would be a joint venture between the two companies. Nicknames: "8-Bit Argosy", "Aaron Holding the A" Note'': The picture above is the non CGI variant.'' Logo: On a plain white BG, Aaron walks in, now animated instead of live-action, and takes a large, orange toolbox in. He opens it, digs through, and holds up a large CGI model of the Argosy A, with "Argosy Media" under it, turning him into a CGI version of himself. "A Creativity Media Company" (starting in 2012, it says "A Creativity Media/Blake Media Company" with Blake Media in its corporate font with the cross-square logo between the two words) fades in under, and Aaron winks and says "Argosy!". He then walks out. Variants: *On some shows, the logo is shortened down to just Aaron saying "Argosy!", which is more common. *There is a non CGI variant, but it only appears on re-runs of'' LOL Cartoons''. *On Chainsaw, Aaron is holding a chainsaw as well as the "A". FX: The CGI model, and Aaron's animation. Music: An 8-bit rendition of Aaron's ditty followed by Aaron's line. In the short version, it's just the last four notes. Trivia: The animation program used to make the model, RenderMan, was used by Pixar to make Tin Toy ''and many other shorts, as well as movies like ''Toy Story. Availability: Current. Seen on all current Argosy shows. Seen on new episodes of the BBC shows P.S. 3538 ''and Sticks n' Stones'' and on the new The Blake Channel shows Chainsaw and Ninjas of the Awesome, which are co-produced with Argosy. Scare Factor: Same as logos 6-9 and 11. Logo 13: (March 2013-April 2013) Nicknames: "CGI Aaron II", "Another Celebration", "40 Years" Logo: A black screen saying "Celebrating 40 Years..." in the Dom Bold font appears. Then we see Aaron in CGI say "Suprise!!!!!" as the background becomes white. Ballons fly up and confetti flies everywhere, while the Creativity/Blake byline fades in below. Variants: *On Agrosy Media's 40th Birthday Spectactular!!! (2013) and The New Aaron Show (2012-), Aaron is not CGI and is wearing a party hat. *Shortened versions have just Aaron saying "Suprise!" and a short version of Aaron's Ditty. *On Aaron's First Birthday, there is a Foxy Entertainment version of this logo. *On The New Road Rash Show (2013-) the confetti isn't seen, and the background is green gradient (A reference to the 3rd logo). This is only seen on the premiere episode. *A rare version of this logo is where the byline is not there. It is believed to be an error. FX/SFX: Aaron in his CGI form. Music/Sounds: Silence on the first part. After Aaron says his lines, party sounds are heard. A remix of Aaron's Ditty can be heard too. Availability: First seen on Argosy Media's 40th Birthday Spectactular!!! (2013). ''Will be last seen on an episode of ''The New Aaron Show. Scare Factor: Minimal. Aaron's sudden appearance may make viewers jump. Note: The pic above is the non-CGI variant. By April 26, 2013, this logo was gone. FunnyToon Studios sold it's company to Argosy. All of FunnyToon Studios' stuff reverted to Argosy. At this time, Aaron fans started to miss the big A and the original 2-D Aaron. They brang back both of them in a new logo. Logo 14: (April 30, 2013-) Nicknames: "Classic Aaron", "Aaron and the Flag II" Logo: We see Aaron run up onto grass with a flag on his tail. The flag has the big A logo. Then Aaron looks at the screen and says his 2001-2003 line. The Creativity/Blake byline fades in below. FX/SFX: Aaron and the flag. Variants: *Some shows have Aaron on a white background. *A more common, shorter version of this logo exists, where the logo is cut down just to Aaron saying "Argosy Media!" This can be found on The New Aaron Show. *On Tales Of Orange Gus, Aaron gets hit with a guitar, where the classic "KABONG!!!" sound comes in. *Some shows do not only have Aaron on a white background, but sometimes he has the classical green eyes! *On Open Sores: The Movie, Aaron's tail is slightly bleeding, which makes it more exceptical for films. This also appears on reruns for Open Sores *A shortened version is on The New Aaron Show. ''However, the long version was used when it first appeared. *Once, the byline was written so that it implied that Blake Media owns Creativity Media. After some speculation, Blake Media owning Creativity was confirmed false. *On ''Aaron and The Three Stooges Meet Doctor Googoo, Curly cuts off the flag and wears it as a hat. Aaron says, "Hey, that's my flag!" *On'' Aaron's Easter Party'', there is a Foxy Entertainment version of the logo, because Foxy Entertainment helped work on the special. Music/Sounds: A nice classical guitar version of Aaron's Ditty. Availability: First seen on an episode of The New Aaron Show. Scare Factor: None. Many people love this logo as it is a homage to the classic Aaron. Low to Medium for the Tales Of Orange Gus and Open Sores: The Movie variants. Category:Argosy Media